


(Podfic of) Obi-Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision Ever series

by bowl_of_petunias



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowl_of_petunias/pseuds/bowl_of_petunias
Summary: Part One: EscapeShmi's escape from Tatooine after the Visions. The first steps of her journey towards freedom and a new life. One where she must deal with the consequences of remembering lives already lived and horrors that might still come to be.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316809) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 




	2. I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet in the Obi Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision ever AU universe.
> 
> A pregnant Shmi makes it to the Jedi Temple and immediate seeks out and finds the boy who was (will be?) her son's Master/brother/teacher/friend. The boy who became the man to sacrifice himself for her grandchildren. The One who shared her Visions.


	3. I Found You Pt 2




	4. Labyrinth Walking




End file.
